


An NCIS Slashy Alphabet

by ShadowWolfsDen



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate universe - Supernatural Not Known, Anal Sex, Betas, Druids, Emissaries, First Meetings, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Gammas, Gen, Heat Suppressants, Knotting, M/M, Magic-Users, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Tony, Omegas, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Alphas, Pre-Slash, Rough Sex, Rut suppressants, Slash, Story out of order, True Alpha Gibbs, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat, Wolves, alphas - Freeform, deltas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfsDen/pseuds/ShadowWolfsDen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of the NCIS Alphabet based on our two favorite guys, Tony and Gibbs. Each chapter could be gen, mature, teen, or even explicit. This is a kind of drabble challenge for me to see if I can do it. There might be 100 words a chapter or a thousand so let's see if I can make it through the alphabet. I'll add tags as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to expand on any of these chapters, just let me know. I may can do it with the right motivation.

**Anniversary**

 

Tony looked around the upscale restaurant looking for his mate of five years. What he didn't know was that he was turning heads ever since he had walked in. How could he not? He was fucking _gorgeous._ Having gotten a new suit just the previous week, he was willing to show it off for the first time. It was a soft grey with a light green dress shirt and no tie. This wasn't a formal dinner so he felt that he had no need of one. 

His mate Jethro didn't even blink a the price tag when presented to him. Jethro would have done anything to make his younger mate happy.

He did another look around and spotted his Alpha in the back. He smiled and walked towards him. Before he even made it halfway across the room, a hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

Tony whirled around and replied stiffly to the newcomer. "Excuse me?"

It was another Alpha, along with two Betas, one older and one younger. The Alpha himself wasn't much to snuff at. Tony could smell that he wasn't a True and that he thrived on Betas to keep his power. True Alphas, like Jethro, have no desire nor urge to form a pack unlike Alphas. Alphas can survive on maybe a steady three Betas at once to satisfy the urge, but the greatest desire for any Alpha was for an Omega mate.

Like Tony.

The Alpha came up to him and basically broke every rule of etiquette in the book and tried to sniff his neck. _How rude._

Tony took a step back and avoided the Alpha's breath that smelled rank to the Omega.

"I couldn't help but smelling you from across the room." the dumbest Alpha on the face of the planet said.

Tony didn't reply and sidestepped around the Alpha but was blocked by the two Betas.

Tony stared them in the face. "Move or I will move you."

"Come sit down at my table and we can get to know each other better." the Alpha said.

Tony once again turned around and it was his turn to get in the other's personal space, forcing the Alpha to take a step back.

"Listen buddy, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I want no part of it. Leave me alone or it's going to get ugly." Tony had straightened his jacket, thus flashing his True Alpha Mate's ring. Some of the customers closest to the conversation saw the ring and slowly moved away to other tables in the establishment. If the mate of a True Alpha was there then surely said Alpha was close by and the stupid Alpha accosting the Omega was guaranteed to get his ass kicked.

Apparently the Alpha didn't get the message. "Fiesty. I like that." He approached Tony again.

Tony had had enough of this bullshit. All he wanted was a quiet evening with Jethro for his anniversary and this asshole was ruining it. Tony's heat was coming up also so he was feeling a little bitchy at the moment.

When the Alpha came close again and had his hand ready to touch the Omega, Tony struck. In a move he learned from his mate, Tony executed a perfect wrist snap that left the Alpha howling in pain. _Rule 16._

The Betas were clearly going to attack but some unseen force had driven them to their knees. A very strong and very potent Alpha scent permeated the room and anyone who was wolf fell to their knees as well.

Tony threw up a half smirk. "Hey babe."

All he got was a growl in return.

Tony turned around and wasn't surprised to see Jethro wolfed out. His nose was flat, brows lowered, eyes slit and blood red. The most important feature about Jethro Tony thought was his fangs. At least 3 inches in length overlapping his lower lip, they could be very intimidating when challenging other Alphas. Most Alphas' fangs only reach the inch and a half mark. Add a little scruff to his face and pointed ears with protruding claws and you have yourself the epitome of a werewolf.

Tony approached the enraged True Alpha with a self confidence born from working with the man for years before becoming mates. He stared into his mate's eyes as he reached up a gentle hand and carded his fingers through the Alpha's fur. Jethro gave a little rumble of pleasure at the touch of his mate and licked Tony's wrist in kind.

Tony softly chuckled. It seemed that the wolf was in control for the moment. He opened his arms to his Alpha. "Give me a hug, big guy."

Jethro shuffled forward a couple steps into the arms of his mate and gave a soft huff at the influx of Omega scent. He ever so gently placed his paws (hands) on the younger man's hips making sure not to flex his fingers for fear of ripping into his mate's soft skin. Jethro would never hurt Tony like that.

Tony took note of Jethro's caution and sighed. He knew of the older man's secret fear of the wolf losing control one day but he wouldn't let that happen. His hands guided Jethro's head to the crook of his neck where the scent of Omega was strongest. He crooned softly, "You won't hurt me, baby. Go on, take your fill."

And Jethro gave a little happy yip that made Tony think of his mate as a pup and was content in letting him fill his being with his scent to help calm him down.

The True Alpha was happy in being in the arms of his mate again. It had seemed like forever since he had seen his Tony as he had been at a conference in Colorado to deal with some stray Alphas causing trouble. He had wanted to surprise his mate with this dinner for their anniversary and maybe bring up an idea that he was hoping Tony would say yes to.

He nearly melted into the arms of his mate when his head was guided to the crook of his neck. There the sweet aroma of Omega was the most potent. He gave what he hoped was a soft bark but really a whimper and snuggled in to sniff and lick his mate's neck. A feeling of content swept over him and he was happy in that moment.

He was halfway asleep when his Omega started purring. It was such a lovely sound that vibrated into his head. Both Alpha and Omega rumbled and purred in a harmony of greetings and salutations that most wolves generally do when seeing a pack member.

Tony ended his purring with a soft pat on the back of Jethro's head and looked around. He chuckled with mirth when he realized the whole restaurant was brought to their knees and most were cowering in fear.

"Babe, I think we leveled the place."

The Alpha looked, huffed and shrugged his strong shoulders in indifference.

Tony looked down at the Alpha who had dared to touch him. "What is your final judgement, True Alpha?" he asked formally.

Jethro looked at the man with disgust. The wolf slowly took hold again and he growled, "Teach. Lesson."

"As you wish." Tony grabbed the stupid Alpha by the scruff of his neck and made him face Jethro.

"As you have violated wolf etiquette and dared to touch a taken Omega," Tony's voice projected, "a True Alpha's Omega no less, you will receive judgement from said Alpha."

According to wolf law, True Alphas have the right to judge offenders as they see fit instead of taking the case to trial as humans do. It was more efficient and had fewer delays than in a human court. Also more messy.

Jethro got into the Alpha's face and sneered. " _My Omega_." His large hands encased the wolf's head and his claws penetrated his skull. The wolf cried out in pain, but soon screamed bloody murder as his Alpha powers were drained from him by Jethro. The veins in Jethro's hands turned dark as the power was transferred to him and pulsed as it was completed. The wolf was left weak and limp as a newborn pup, but Jethro didn't waste any time because he soon snapped the wolf's neck.

The patrons of several tables close by were whimpering in sympathy as their Alpha was relieved of his power by the True Alpha. They soon collapsed into unconsciousness as the man's neck was snapped, thus breaking the pack bond and destroying the pack.

 Jethro released the dead wolf from his claws. He had blood on them and looked fierce. Tony thought it looked hot.

"Well that was anti-climatic. Come on Big Guy, let's get out of here. I'm suddenly not in the mood for this place."

The Omega took his Alpha's paw in his hand and both wolves left the restaurant, the Omega intending on pampering his mate a little and leaving the restaurant staff to deal with the dead body in the dining room.

 


	2. B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they get home.....

**Baby?**

 

Tony had to get Jethro out of there and into the car quickly. Draining an Alpha's power was not an easy task to achieve and had to be done carefully. For a True Alpha to absorb that power, the effects are quite different than if a Beta killed their Alpha. 

Betas cannot drain power, but when the death of an Alpha is achieved, the Beta will absorb that power and gain control of the pack. The only consequence is that the new Alpha would have to reconnect the pack bond and could still lose the pack if not completed or members turn against them.

A True Alpha is born with the power of an Alpha, that is what makes them true. The power of an Alpha is passed down the family line, a Beta kills an Alpha, or that power can skip the family line completely and go to a worthy pack member or Strong Beta.

When the True Alpha absorbs the power of an Alpha, the side effects depend on the Alpha. It could make them sick, kill them, or give them a power boost among things. For Jethro, it's like the effects of caffeine. He'd get that boost of energy and it'd wear off making him feel tired. To counteract that reaction, he'd need to shift for a couple of hours. He wouldn't mind that at all. Jethro loves his wolf time.

Tony had his hand lightly rubbing soothing strokes on his mate's back on the way to the car. "Come on, Big Guy. Let's go home."

Jethro grunted his agreement. He couldn't shift back yet.

Tony opened the passenger door and Jethro carefully eased into the classic Mustang he had bought his mate for their first anniversary. Tony leaned over Jethro to buckle him in because his paws had sharp claws and his mate knew he couldn't do anything with his hands right then. Tony stroked his soft fur. "I'm going to get you home, Babe. Then you can wolf out all you want."

Jethro stared straight ahead and gave a firm nod.

Tony knew he was trying to hold the wolf in so they could get home without him shifting in the car. Because his wolf won't fit.

He got in on the other side and reached over and rubbed Jethro's belly and chest, trying to keep some form of contact with his mate while he started the car to head for home. Jethro preened at the attention.

Tony drove a little faster than he liked and they made it home to their den. Jethro was bouncing his leg, clenching his fists, and had his eyes shut tight as if in pain. He hurried around the car and got Jethro out of the seatbelt. Making sure the car was locked, the pair hurried inside their house. Jethro kicked off his shoes and was about to just rip off his clothes when Tony stopped him.

"Hold on, let me help you. We're not going through what happened last time."

Jethro whimpered and barked. He knew his Tony was right so he let his paws fall and clenched them into fists so they wouldn't rip the material.

Tony peeled his mate out of his coat then started on the pants. They fell to the floor and Tony took off Jethro's shirts at one time. He then yanked the boxers off and peeled off the socks. He gathered up the clothes to empty out the pockets.

He nodded towards the living room. "Have at it. I'm going to put the clothes in the wash and get supper ready."

Jethro yipped and took three steps before he shifted.

It was like remolding the human body into a canine one. Fur grew in thick but soft waves. Bones shifted position and reshaped themselves. Facial features became prominent, adding a muzzle and tail to the new form.

Jethro was magnificent. Standing to Tony's chest, his mate was a very large wolf. His fur was black with some gray blended in to show his age. His red eyes remained the same. The wolf stretched to test out new muscles and to familiarize himself with his wild side again. He padded softly towards the kitchen and waited for Tony.

The Omega came back into the room after setting the washing machine and smiled at the wolf. He scratched him behind the ears. Jethro leaned into the touch and was almost panting.

"Ok, we need to get the claw covers on those paws so you won't complain about scratch marks in the floor again. Now hold still. Paw."

Jethro held still while the little plastic cover thingys were applied. They didn't hurt, but sometimes got on his nerves especially when he couldn't get a good grip on a t-bone.

"I'll get your coffee so you can sit at the table."

Jethro huffed, paws now clicking, to the table. He had made a low cushioned dais about a foot off the ground so he could sit at the table and eat with Tony while in wolf form so his mate wouldn't feel alone. He was a wolf, not a dog. Wolves had standards.

Tony chuckled at his mate's antics. It never got old to see Jethro act like this. He was more playful and relaxed as a wolf, but woe be the one who made him angry. He took out two specially made steel bowls he had made for Jethro's birthday one year as a joke. They turned out to be a good investment. Tony filled one with about five cups of Marine black coffee and brought it to the table.

"OK, coffee is served. We're having ranch chicken tonight so I'll start cooking on that. How's that sound?"

Jethro barked. He loved his mate's cooking. He turned to the bowl of coffee and went after it.

Tony ruffled his fur and got started on the chicken. He had marinated it the previous evening so it wouldn't take as long to cook.

"Do you need anymore coffee?"

One bark. No.

"Food will be ready in a minute. We'll go outside and mark our territory after supper."

Two barks. Yes.

Tony cut up three cooked chicken breasts and put them in the other bowl so Jethro wouldn't have to use his paws. He brought his food with him and placed both bowl and plate on the table along with his tea.

He kissed Jethro on the nose. "Dig in. I'll get you more coffee." After replenishing Jethro's drug of choice, they ate their meal in comfortable silence. Well almost.

Jethro was making whimpering noises in place of moans as he feasted on his mate's latest creation.

Tony looked concerned. "Jethro, when was the last time you ate?"

Jethro licked his lips and whimpered, ears peeled back looking absolutely pitiful.

The Omega sighed. "Baby, you have to eat. You can't keep forgetting. You need your strength to fight off those Alphas who want me."

The wolf's eyes turned darker and his ears were now peeled forward with his lips forming a snarl with teeth and growled. To prove his point, he ate everything in his bowl with gusto and finished off his coffee. Jethro sat back with a smug look on his face.

Tony smirked. That was one way to get Jethro to eat. Tony took his time and finally finished his meal. He took the dishes into the kitchen and put them in the sink to be washed later.

"Jethro, let's go outside."

Jethro raced to the backdoor and sat by it waiting for Tony to open the door. He had to use the little alpha's room and he had to go right then!

"Alright, I'm coming." The backdoor was opened and the wolf raced to the back of the property to do his business. He sniffed around along the fence line to find a spot where the his scent had faded with the rain. Once he found one, he hiked up his leg and let it fly. He panted in relief. He did this a couple more times before his bladder was empty.

"Jethro, let's play!"

His ears perked up. That could only mean.....

He barked in excitement when he burst out of the treeline and saw his mate with a bright orange large tennis ball. It was the size of a grown man's head, but was perfect for a wolf to play with.

"You ready baby?"

Jethro pranced with joy and was ready to pounce when Tony threw the ball in the air. He ran and leaped.

"Good boy! You caught it. Now bring it back."

They did this a few more times before Jethro felt tired. It was time to shift back.

"Let me get these off and we can go to bed."

The claw covers came off and Jethro shifted back. It was a reverse of the normal shift and left standing was Jethro the human, unashamed of his nakedness in the backyard.

"Feel better?"

Jethro nodded and walked up to his Omega. His eyes were clear and returned to their normal ice blue. The True Alpha kissed his Omega with a fire and passion that never burned out leaving Tony whimpering with need.

Jethro lead Tony back into the house to go to bed.

* * *

 

Jethro was sitting on their bed when Tony come out of the bathroom. Both didn't bother with clothes, as wolves they had extra body heat to keep warm.

"Tony?"

Tony looked at his mate. There was a hesitancy in Jethro's expression that he hadn't seen since the older man had asked him to become his mate.

"Jethro, what's wrong?" The younger man stepped between the older's spread legs.

He opened his mouth to speak. "I want....um.....shit." he muttered and closed his eyes.

Tony lifted his face to look at him. "Can you try that again? Take a deep breath."

Jethro breathed and buried his face in his mate's soft belly. "Can we have pups?" he whispered.

Tony ran his hands through his mate's hair. "Are you sure babe? I thought you wouldn't want any."

The older man looked up at his mate. "I think it's time. After Kelly, I thought I never would have another pup. It just hurt too damn much. After meeting you, got me to thinking about the future. It's been so long since I had a pack. Granted, I don't want a pack, but I want a family pack. With you. Alpha and Omega. And you would make a great mother....."

"Hey now..."

"It's true. You already take care of me so why not have pups? And I really hate the way the suppressants sour your scent. It kills me when I have to lock myself in the basement one week a month while you're in heat and I can't help you......knot you........" he growled.

Tony shivered at the arousal in his Alpha's voice.

"Please? I even got tested."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Tested for what?"

Jethro shrugged. "If I still had enough little Marines to launch an invasion to rival D-Day. Trust me, it's not as pleasurable as it sounds."

The Omega bawled out laughing. "You did not just say that!"

Jethro pouted. "What? It's the truth."

Tony stopped laughing, barely. "What'd the results say?"

"I haven't looked yet." Jethro pulled an envelope out of the nightstand and handed it to Tony.

Tony settled on the bed to read this. He pulled out the official looking document and skimmed to the pertinent details. He gulped. _Wow, that's a lot of cum._

"What's it say?"

"Well, you're little Marines better be battle ready cause D-Day is good to go......umph!"

Jethro had pounced on him and started kissing him senseless. He loved his mate so much right now. His last thought before getting lost in the Omega's scent was.....

_We're going to have a baby._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm setting this verse in season 2-5ish. Cuz some of the events in canon will look very different. Characters may interact a bit differently. Some of you will be happy about that.


	3. C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took a long time to write. I had to stop, pause, watch Ironman and Captain America, then come back to this. And it took me like two weeks. This is my first time at writing smut, so let's see how it works out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wound up like a little over 3,000 words.

**Conception**

 

The True Alpha pair had a lot of plans to make in order to have pups. They couldn't just go at it like bunnies and be done with it. That was the downside to not having a pack, no Beta minions to do the heavy lifting. 

It was already too close to Tony's heat so they had to act quickly. It was a preconceived notion that they wouldn't be at work for the foreseeable future and had no idea when they would return. Because Tony had stopped taking his suppressants and his scent was slowly changing. It was sharper, more noticeable, and it drove Jethro wild. So if his Alpha was beginning to get a little overprotective around this time, it was probably a good idea if they didn't go back to NCIS for a while. There weren't many other wolves in the agency, but they were from different packs and always made sure they weren't left alone in the same room with Jethro or even in the room at all.

Tony had started nesting which was odd because usually the nesting period was before the pups would be born. He probably figured Jethro would either be fucking his brains out or making him rest the entire pregnancy, which knowing him, would be true. Jethro had begun making preparations of his own. He had the fridge and pantry stocked for the entire heat period even though Tony wouldn't be able to eat anything. Tony had begun to eat more food in higher calories because if he didn't, he would loose a lot of weight in just five to seven days. All Jethro had to make sure of was keeping him hydrated. 

Jethro wasn't going to do a nursery because pups sleep with their parents until they are ready for their own beds. It depended on the pups really.

It had been about a week since they had agreed that it was time for pups. The parents to be had gotten a lot done in a short period of time. Jethro had just walked in the door with the last bag of groceries when he was hit with the sweet scent of his mate's heat. The influx of Omega pheromones hit him like a freight train. His eyes went blood red and his fangs elongated. His Alpha pheromones went into overdrive, causing him to go into pre-rut. He had to hurry to the kitchen to put the groceries away and make sure the doors and windows were locked before his claws popped out. 

By the time he made it up the stairs, he was stripped of his clothes and he looked more wolf than man. His ears were higher on his head, his face had elongated almost forming a muzzle, excessive facial hair and body hair had appeared. He looked like a typical wolfman. 

Opening the door to the master bedroom where the sweet smell of cinnamon, citrus, and mint was coming from, Jethro paused to look at his mate.

Tony had probably tried to dress himself this morning and didn't quite make it before his heat hit full force. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, bedsheets were tossed aside and there on their bed was his mate in the full throes of heat, whimpering for his Alpha to breed him. 

Jethro rumbled deep in his chest at the sight. He was a proud Alpha to have such a strong Omega willing to give him pups. His mate was gorgeous spread out on the soft cotton sheets waiting for him. A light sheen of sweat had already covered the Omega's hairless body, highlighting every feature and curve. Tony's eyes were Omega gold, his small fangs had elongated, just covering his bottom lip. His claws had popped out, shredding the sheets beneath him. 

He had heard his Alpha come into the room and began whimpering in need of his cock, his knot. He needed to feel so full of cum, his belly would be bulging for days after the heat was finished. He wanted to give his Alpha pups, wanted him to have the opportunity to be a father again. He didn't care if he didn't get to cum, this was for his Alpha to take his pleasure, and it was an honor to give it to him.

Jethro stalked to the bed and climbed up so that he was practically on top of his mate. His fur brushed over every part of his Omega, causing him to shiver in pleasure. 

The True Alpha growled in delight and approval when the Omega tilted his head to the side, exposing his throat in submission and practically going limp on the mattress. Jethro leaned forward and sniffed his mate's neck finding that his scent had returned to normal and the time to breed had come. 

He licked the Omega's neck and face and was instantly entranced by the taste of the smaller wolf. It was of the sweetest of honeys, and the finest of ambrosia. He could have laid there all day and groomed his mate, but there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Tony, meanwhile, was whimpering in pleasure and a little bit of pain as his Alpha licked his throat. His heat was always a little intense but since the suppressants were taken out of the equation, it was starting to hurt with the increased sensitivity and the only cure was his Alpha's knot. Tears of frustration leaked from his eyes. 

Jethro licked his mate's tears away, knowing that he had to be hurting and could feel it through their mate bond. He tried to sooth the Omega by licking his pleasure spots such as his neck, ears, sides, and wrists. He also began to rub his body against him, hoping the soft fur would ease his discomfort.

The Alpha then focused his attention on the Omega's nipples. They were nicely enlarged, round, plump, and pink on the smooth skin. He licked and teased the left nipple until it was a hard little bead while his other paw massaged the other breast. Omega males usually had smaller breasts than the females but they were enough to nurse pups and they would swell with milk as the pregnancy went further along. He made a mental note to get some nursing shirts for his mate. They should be more comfortable than those bras that were sometimes advertised. 

Tony yelped when Jethro wrapped his lips around his nipple and started to slowly suckle, mimicking a pup. It brought temporary relief from the heat and it felt so damn good that his hole was leaking it was so wet. The right breast got the same treatment and by the time Jethro was done, Tony was shaking with little aftershocks from the mini orgasm he just had. Jethro always loved to have any opportunity to suck his tits. It probably brought him comfort after a bad day at work. He might have to let him do it more often to relieve the pressure. 

Jethro gently petted his mate's soft belly, imagining the pups that would grow inside. His womb would soon swell and they would have healthy pups.

The Alpha reached his goal in his exploration of his mate's body. All male wolves had pointed tips at the end of their cocks just like their canine familiars. Alphas obviously had the largest cocks and balls so they could knot. Some Betas could knot, but theirs would be smaller. Betas cocks and balls were of medium size. Omegas had no body hair and the males’ cocks and balls were the smallest of the wolves. This was how wolves were assigned their gender when they hit puberty after having been assigned their sex at birth. Only True Alphas could be assigned sex and gender at birth. 

So Tony's cock was hard at just about three to four inches, perfect for sucking. And his balls were about a third of the size of Jethro's and were positioned closer to his body then a traditional ballsac. Their only purpose was to produce enough testosterone for body chemistry and erections. Omega males can't produce sperm or semen. 

Jethro inhaled the deep sweet musky scent at Tony's pubic mound. Then he began to lick and suck around the area, leaving behind little love bites and hickeys. Tony had grasped at what was left of the sheets and whimpered in ecstasy at the rough long tongue making its way down the rest of his body.

The larger wolf licked a swipe up the small cock and gently groomed the ballsac before taking the cockhead into his mouth and suckling like he did with Tony's tits. He teased the tiny slit, dipping his tongue in with little kitten licks, knowing it would drive Tony wild.

And it did. Tony grabbed Jethro's head and forced the Alpha to take his cock in his mouth. He held it there for a few seconds before thrusting his hips a little, trying to get off quickly. 

Jethro let him, knowing he was getting desperate and the first orgasm would take the edge off. So he sucked a little harder, adding some fang to increase the sensation. 

Tony whimpered, "Oh God, I'm coming! Alpha, I'm coming!" He let out a high pitched howl when his climax washed over him, his cock twitching and balls tightening painfully, almost as if they were trying to retreat back into his body. He released Jethro's head and flopped back onto the mattress, breathing heavily. 

Jethro suckled the softening cock for a few more minutes, trying to draw out the orgasm before it got to be too much. He let it fall from his mouth with a pop and checked on Tony.

The Omega was panting while coming down from his orgasm induced high. His skin was now a rosy pink and flushed all over from the heat. His cock was twitching and trying to get hard again. Give it a few and it would be. 

The True Alpha figured it was time for a break. Ignoring his leaking hard on, Jethro went into the bathroom and grabbed a wet washcloth. He went back to the bed and gently cleaned Tony up a little before round two. He figured he had a few minutes before the heat came back so he needed to get Tony hydrated. He grabbed a bottle of Gatorade he had stashed in the nightstand and sat on the bed beside his tired mate. 

"Tony, you need to drink." He was still part wolf so his voice came out as a growl. 

The Omega opened his glazed golden eyes and with some help from Jethro was able to take a few sips of the cool drink.

Tony was so far deep into his head it was like subspace. He was floating on endorphins and knew that feeling would end when the heat came back. Right then, he was so submissive he would do anything to please his Alpha. His mate.

Jethro laid down on the bed and let Tony curl up around him for a few minutes. He licked and groomed any skin that he could reach and his Omega basked in the sensation of being cared for by his Alpha. Jethro had been holding back his desire so he could get Tony through the initial phase of the heat. Right now his cock was so hard it was painful and an angry red color. Droplets of precum were oozing from the tip, leaking down the huge thick member to the thickly dark furred, large and swollen full of cum balls. 

So yeah, he was hurting. 

He tried to push back the wolf's reactions to the Omega's pheromones saturated with heat. It was a little early for his yearly rut, but the wolf will not be denied the right to breed. 

Luckily, he didn't have to wait much longer. Tony was starting to burn up again, his skin growing hot to the touch as the heat was returning full force. Tony moaned, beginning to sweat again and whimpered for his Alpha.

"Tony," Jethro growled. His paw moved his mate's face to him, forcing him to look the Alpha in the eyes. 

When eye contact was made, Jethro said, "I'm going into rut now. I have to knot you. How do you want me to do it?" 

There was a spark of passion in those golden orbs, and then Tony scrambled to get himself into position for breeding. Ass up, head down, presenting his hole to his Alpha for inspection. 

Jethro growled in approval, and all preconceived notions of speech were now nonexistent. The wolf had taken over and he liked what he saw.

The Alpha approached the Omega that was shivering in anticipation of receiving his Alpha's cock in the middle of the huge bed. Slick was running down the smaller wolf's leg onto the sheets in a small puddle. The larger wolf sniffed the presented hole and ran his tongue along the tiny rosebud, savoring the taste on his tongue and approved of it to his liking. 

The Omega shivered in desire as his Alpha licked his hole, hoping that the strong powerful wolf would approve of him as a worthy mate to carry pups.

And approve he did. The Alpha spread the Omega’s legs further apart, making sure he had easy access to the tiny slick hole. The Omega was almost parallel with the mattress, only his hips were lifted off the sheets so no friction or relief was given to the whimpering wolf.

The Alpha draped his body over the smaller wolf’s back, making him take his weight. The Omega wasn’t frightened. Oh no, he was internally thrilled that the Alpha had chosen to take him like this because it guaranteed protection and safety. It was comfortable. And it didn’t hurt that the Alpha was a great source of body heat.

The Alpha wrapped his muscular arms around the Omega’s upper chest, pulling them even closer together and leaned down to leave a warning nip on the back of the Omega’s neck. The smaller wolf whimpered in anticipation and keened with delight and also acknowledging the warning given. The Omega had to stay still during the initial penetration of his Alpha’s cock. When an Alpha goes into rut, they are considered to be more wolf than man. Thus, their large cocks would be as hard as bone, making erections somewhat painful. Blue balls on steroids if you will.

So the Omega has to stay immobile for as long as possible because said Omega could be damaged internally if something were to go wrong.

To drive the point home, the Alpha slowly bites down on the mating mark on the back of the Omega’s neck, not penetrating the skin. He would never hurt his mate like that. It was enough to make the Omega become suddenly docile and allowed the Alpha to line up his hips and his cock with the small hole and slowly inch his thick member in past the tight ring of muscle.

The Omega’s body was relaxed enough that the initial penetration was no problem. The Alpha slowly rocked his hips back and forth, in and out, letting the Omega get used to him.

The small wolf moaned in delight. His Alpha was taking him! Finally breeding him and coming closer to their goal of having pups. The Omega was so happy tears fell down his face. God, that thick cock felt so good. Rubbing him in all the right places and he hadn’t even hit his prostate yet.

The Alpha growled in ecstasy, the vibrations in his chest being felt through the smaller wolf’s back, long, loud, and deep. Little sparks of lightning were running up and down his spine and he was drowning in his Omega’s pheromones. His cock was surrounded by smooth tight and wet muscle. Slick was constantly leaking from the small hole, making their mating wet and dirty. It was pure heaven. And from the sound of it, his mate was loving it too.

He slowly made love to his little Omega and could feel each time his mate orgasmed. The muscles around his cock would tighten and the Alpha would groan but wouldn’t stop moving. It was almost time to pick up the pace. They had been going at it for quite a while.

The Omega felt when his Alpha began to get closer to cumming. His breathing was harsher as his breath could be felt ruffling the Omega’s hair. The low growls began to get louder. The strong arms around the Omega began to tighten, and his hips began thrusting faster and faster, heavy balls slapping against the Omega’s smooth skin.

The Alpha could feel the release low in his belly, his spine, and his mind. He was so close. His knot had already began to swell and it was almost time to tie himself to his Omega. He began to thrust that much faster, that much harder, hips snapping, and with one thrust……….and second thrust………and finally a third.......

* _pop_ *

The Alpha’s knot slipped past the Omega’s muscle and he howled in victory. The Omega began shaking again with the force of another orgasm as the Alpha’s knot settled right on his prostate and stayed there. Twitch after twitch of the Alpha’s cock released a stream of cum, filling the Omega’s womb.

The Alpha rolled over onto his side, taking the Omega with him until they were spooned tightly on the mattress with the Alpha curled around the Omega and grooming his golden skin with his tongue. Every once in a while, the Alpha would thrust his hips a little, causing his Omega to shake and whimper with an orgasm again and again.

An Alpha’s knot while in rut would stay swollen for about an hour before it begins to soften. So the Alpha and Omega would have to wait a little while before another round. Until then, the Omega’s heat had dampened a little, making the smaller wolf sleepy. The Alpha wrapped one of his arms around his mate’s now swollen belly and the other around his chest. With one last grooming of the mating mark, both wolves fell asleep, purring and growling in contentment.

And they had at least five more days of heat left to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Now I'm off to watch Guardians of the Galaxy then Ant Man.  
> And hopefully find some inspiration for the chapter I absolutely know I will write for the one, the only, geminiangel!


	4. D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My rendition of Baltimore. Pre-slash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, everyone. I am keeping my word. This lovely chapter goes to the talented geminiangel!

**Discovery**

 

Sometimes it's hard being a wolf in a police department. All the smells, sights, sounds.... Almost worse than a hospital. But for Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, it's a piece of cake.

The thrill of the chase, the satisfaction of a job well done, and having someone to come home to at night. Nothing could get better than that, even for an Omega like Tony.

Some wolves like Tony are considered lone wolves when they don't belong to a pack. His father's family didn't have any wolf blood and he hadn't seen any of his mother's family in a little over a decade. So it was hard for Tony growing up as a wolf, especially when he had no idea why he got hot at a certain time of the month until one of his father's housekeepers had sat him down and explained what heats were then later on introduced him to suppressants.

Omegas without a pack tend to not live very long, but Tony was no ordinary Omega. He never did fit in with the stereotypical classification of what an Omega was. He was taller than the average Omega. He excelled in sports and academics. He was outgoing, not shy. It made it all the more easier to hide the fact he was a wolf.

But today, the back of his scruff was prickling. He didn't know why.

The case was a simple homicide in downtown Baltimore. Body left behind in a vehicle to be found. Fingerprints taken at the scene led them to a Joey Peanuts. Squirrely, if you asked him.

They set up a stakeout on the street with Tony getting info from an informant saying that Joey would be there to meet a potential client. He got back in the car with his partner Danny. "Where's my Mushu?"

"You didn't order any." Danny said while stuffing his face.

"Yeah I did. I can smell it in here." Tony was getting annoyed. He knew Danny had probably eaten the whole damn thing. He lifted up a container and turned it to his partner showing him the bold letters of DINOZZO written on the cardboard.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh, genius."

Danny took something out of his pocket while looking out the windshield. "This fell out of your pocket earlier. Congrats man."

Tony took the ring box back. "Yeah, got to get it resized. It was too small."

Danny's eyebrows raised. "You already proposed?"

Tony shrugged. It wasn't that big of a deal. He was just worried Wendy'd find out that he couldn't have kids with her. He loved her, he really did. He wanted the white picket fence, the house, dog, and 2.5 kids. But when was being an Omega wolf ever easy?

Danny spotted something. Their person of interest was walking up to a dude with a briefcase. Guy opens it up, displays the merchandise.

"There's Joey. Let's get him."

The detectives exit their vehicle and slowly approach the guys from the main road. The guy with the briefcase bolts, causing Joey to skedaddle in the other direction.

"Baltimore PD!"

Danny shouted, "I got Peanuts. you get the other guy."

Tony had taken off after the briefcase guy, cutting him off in an alley. "You can't outrun me. I'm wearing tubesocks!"

For one split second Tony considered it odd that the guy had actually slowed down instead of gaining speed, but decided against it as he was already practically on top of him.

The Omega shoved the guy down, causing him to lose his grip on the briefcase. The perp flipped over and whipped out a right hook, smacking Tony in the face. Tony got pissed and drew his weapon. "I said freeze, dirtbag!"

The wolf was then faced with ice blue eyes and an arrogant smirk.

* * *

 

A Navy cop. Tony didn't want to believe this. An actual fucking Navy cop got the drop on them.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs. What kind of name was that? The man sitting in front of them was sure to have heard all the jokes before.

"I'm just going to call you Gibbs."

The man's smile faded just a bit, then got bigger, but didn't reach his eyes again. Interesting.

But the big thing that only Tony was able to tell straight away was that Navy cop was a wolf. One hundred percent bonafied wolf. And if the Omega could smell him, then the guy could smell him too. But Tony couldn't find any trace of a pack bond on the guy which was weird because there weren't that many lone wolves in the tri-state area.

Tony left it alone because Danny didn't know he was a wolf and neither did the department and he wanted to keep it that way. That bad feeling from earlier came roaring back.

* * *

 

He couldn't believe it. His own partner, dirty. Their partnership meant nothing to him. He was going to be best man at his wedding. Like he was going to get married anyway, might as well flush that relationship down the toilet.

Danny had just left the apartment, leaving Tony to decide whether or not to leave and report him or have his back. He didn't know what to do.

The Omega turned around at the noise at the entryway. He sighed. It was just the Navy cop.

"You knew didn't you?"

Gibbs came in a couple of steps. He nodded. "Followed the money. Knew there was someone with slick palms somewhere. What are you going to do now?"

Tony raised his hands. "I can't stay here. It's too hot. I have to get out......"

"And you don't want to report him because you still have some sense of loyalty to your partner. I get that. I do."

The Omega wrapped his arms around himself in a self hug. "I guess I can go to Florida. Warmer. No snow."

"And you wouldn't be happy. Look, I've been searching for a partner for a while now and if you want, I can get you the job. Higher pay rate, better insurance. It's in DC though."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "There any other wolves there?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Besides me? Uhm, I've come across maybe a half dozen in the decade I've been with the agency. There's maybe three total at HQ. Two Betas and a Delta. All different packs. Besides, they don't like being in the same room with me."

Tony laughed. "Must be your sparkling personality."

Gibbs agreed. "So how about it?"

Tony gave it a moment of thought then made his decision. He held his hand out to Gibbs. "Tony DiNozzo. Omega. Lone wolf." His eyes flashed gold.

Gibbs took Tony's hand in his and pressed a kiss on the knuckles. "SSA Jethro Gibbs. NCIS. True Alpha. Lone wolf." His eyes flashed blood red.

Tony's eyes widened. _Oh shit. I am so fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter E is going to go to jane_x80 and Musichick2004. I already know what it's going to be. LOL


End file.
